The present invention relates to an electric can opener with a horizontally oriented blade and more particularly pertains to opening cans without leaving sharp edges.
The use of can openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, can openers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of opening cans are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,313 to Yamaguchi discloses an electric can opener with means to automatically rotate and open a can. U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,058 to Tyler and U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,735 to Bast disclose additional electric can opening devices. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 191,266 to Madl discloses an ornamental design for a can opener.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electric can opener with a horizontally oriented blade for opening cans without leaving sharp edges.
In this respect, the electric can opener with a horizontally oriented blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of opening cans without leaving sharp edges.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electric can opener with a horizontally oriented blade which can be used for opening cans without leaving sharp edges. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.